Spooky Valentines
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire and Sasha teach Jack Skellington about Valentine's Day and what it's all about.


It was Valentine's Day and everyone at the Grant Mansion was in the spirit. Pink and red hearts were everywhere.

In the living room, Sasha was sitting on the couch until someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who." said an all too familiar voice.

Sasha giggled. "Let me think...is it Frankenstrike?"

A deep chuckle was heard. "No, Sasha."

"Is it Echo Echo?"

"Hahahahaha! No! No!"

"Is it...my Whammy-kins?"

"Yes!" Whampire removed his hands and gave Sasha a big smooch on the cheek before joining her on the couch. They cuddled and kissed each other passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Whammy." Sasha said, snuggling against her fiancé.

"To you as well, my little bat." Whampire gave her ear a soft nibble.

"Heeheeheehee! Sweetie! That tickles!" Sasha giggled.

Whampire chuckled. "I know it does."

"So, what's our agenda today?" Sasha said, scratching Whampire under the chin.

But Whampire didn't answer as he was too busy enjoying his chin scratched. He purred affectionately like a cat, making Sasha giggle.

"Does my Whammy-kins like that?" Sasha cooed as she scratched.

Whampire nodded, smiling.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Sasha and Whampire looked at each other. Rachel, Rook, and the rest of the aliens were out with their own plans. So who could be knocking on the door of the spookiest house in own?

"Who could that be?" Sasha went to the door and was greeted by a skeleton in a black pinstripe white.

"Jack!" Sasha tree her arms around the skeleton. "It's so good to see you! Happy Valentine's Day!

Jack returned the hug. "Good to see you too, Sasha."

"Come on in!" Sasha showed him inside.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack." Whampire said, shaking the skeleton's head.

"Thank you. Actually, that's why I'm here. I need your help." said Jack.

"With that?" asked Sasha.

Jack scratched his skull. "You see, from what I've heard, Valentine's Day is a time for love and I want to do something for Sally. But I'm concerned that I don't know everything about Valentine's Day. So I came to you for help, the last thing I want is to mess us another holiday..." He said the last part quite sheepishly.

Sasha nodded. "We understand, Jack. We'd be more than happy to help."

"Of course. So, the first thing you need to do is think of what Sally likes." Whampire said. "So, what does Sally like?"

"Well, she likes cooking, sewing, helping me around the house, playing with the children, dusting the house..."

"So, Sally is like a stay at home mom?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, no! She doesn't stay at home all the time! Sometimes we sit on our favorite hill in the cemetery and gaze at the stars. And we would garden together, practice scares together...but I want to do something extra special for my Sally! But what?!"

Sasha thought and thought until she finally got it. "I know! I got just the thing!" She's whispered her idea to Jack and Whampire.

Whampire smiled. "Excellent idea, my precious!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Indeed! It sounds perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "Sally will be so surprised!"

* * *

Later that evening, Jack arrived with Sally wearing a blindfold.

"Where are we, Jack?!" Sally said nervously.

"You'll see." Jack removed her blindfold. "Ta-da!"

"Oh!" Sally blinked in surprise. "The Grant Mansion?! What are we doing here?"

"You'll see!" Jack lead his beloved wife to the side of the Grant Mansion. Sally noticed a trail of rose petals leading to behind the house and into the forest.

The skeleton and rag doll followed the trail, becoming more curious and excited a story they followed.

Finally, the trail of rose petal she lead them to a cliff side, where a table with an exquisite candlelit picnic was all set out.

Sally covered her mouth in awe. "Oh, Jack!" She patted her chest. "It's beautiful!"

Jack held his lady's hand. "And it's all for you, Sally." He and Sally sat down together. Sally was amazed by the gorgeous stars twinkling in the night sky.

Jack pressed a button on the radio and romantic music filed the air. Jack and Sally held each other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sally."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack."

Whampire and Sasha watched the two lovers from within the woods.

Whampire put an arm around Sasha. "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, isn't it romantic, Whammy?" Sasha sighed, cuddling onto Whampire's chest. She let out a little shout of surprise when Whampire picked her up bridal style.

"Now, it's our turn to have some Valentine fun." Whampire flew Sasha back to the house through his opened bedroom window.

Sasha breathed in awe when she saw the room alight with flickering candles. Lovely saxophone music was being played and the most exotic aroma enticed Sasha's nose.

"Mmmm! What's that wonderful smell?"

"It's a special popurri Jocu made from the foliage of the Tickle Forest." Whampire chuckled. "And I have a little surprise for you, my little love bug." He took out a present for Sasha; a giant bouquet of roses.

Sasha giggled. "I have something for you too." She brought out her gift; a whole box of her famous homemade chocolate chip cookies.

They happily exchanged their gifts and hugged each other in happiness.

"Oh, what would I ever do without you, Whammy?" Sasha cooed.

"Fortunately, you'll never know, my love." Whampire said. "Now, there's just one thing to make this night complete..."

Sasha smiled ran her finger over the Vladat's lip. "I'll get changed."

* * *

A few minutes later, Whampire laid on the bed, waiting for his beloved fiancé.

The door opened and Sasha waltzed in wearing her short pink silk nightgown. She smiled as she walked cutely over to lovestruck Whampire.

"Oh, Sasha..." Whampire was entranced by Sasha's beauty.

Sasha giggled as she crawled towards him. She sat herself on top of his waist and hovered over him. She leaned close and batted her eyelashes. "Yes, Whammy?"

Whampire couldn't speak. He could only mutter a few sounds.

"Do you like my nightgown?" Sasha bent down and kissed Whampire on the lips.

"Yes," Whampire found his voice again. He got a playful idea. "It's so soft and smooth." He reached down and tickled Sasha's stomach.

"AAAH! Whammy!" Sasha giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Whampire sang.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Stoooop! Don't tickle me!" Sasha squeaked, though she was still smiling.

"Let's see how long you can stay hovering over me while I tickle you!" Whampire attacked Sasha's defenseless stomach. She squeaked and giggled, her arms wobbling.

"Oh, you're shivering." Whampire cooed as he tickled. "I could just tickle you forever!" He tickled his way up to Sasha's armpits and gave them a good tickling.

Bursting out with laughter, Sasha gave up and fell on top of Whampire. Whampire took the chance to pin Sasha down.

Whampire laughed. "That didn't take long! Now I got you!"

"W-What are you going to do?!" Sasha's question was answered when Whampire kissed her forehead and placed a Corruptura on her.

"No, babe!" Sasha couldn't move at all. Whampire made her place her arms wide out. He lightly tickled Sasha's underarms.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"My, what ticklish pits you have." Whampire teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please don't tickle!" Sasha squealed.

"Oh, I'm gonna tickle you." Whampire stopped. "But not with my hands."

"Huh?" Sasha was confused until Whampire put his mouth on Sasha's neck and started licking it.

"Ah! Ohohoho, Whammy!" Sasha giggled.

"I don't want you hiding that scrumptious neck of yours, my angel." Whampire licked and smooched Sasha's neck. Sasha couldn't move, by she was blissfully enjoying Whampire's treatment.

Whampire wiggled his tongue against the side of Sasha's neck, making Sasha giggle loudly.

"My, you're ticklish everywhere, aren't you?" Whampire mused.

"I guess so, it's kind of embarrassing." Sasha looked shyly away, but Whampire made her face him.

"It's okay if you're ticklish. I like making a girl laugh." She tickled Sasha's stomach again and she burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Whampire cooed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT A PUHUHUHUPPY!" Sasha laughed out.

"Then why is your leg shaking?" Whampire asked teasingly. Sasha's leg was shaking, as if by instinct.

"QUIHIHIHIT IT!" Sasha laughed. Whampire chuckled and stopped. He removed the Corruptura from her forehead. Once her arms were freed, Sasha hugged Whampire and the two melted in each other's arms.

"I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, babe." Sasha said softly.

"I feel the same, my sweet." Whampire kissed her lips. "We've been through so much together, meeting new people and trying new things...and doing it all together."

They two closed their eyes and fell asleep, still in each other's arms, smiling.

Jack and Sally were downstairs sitting by the warm fireplace.

"Did you like your surprise, Sally?" asked Jack.

Sally cuddled closer to Jack. "It was wonderful, Jack!" She sighed lovingly. "You make me so happy..."

"I owe it all to the help of my friends." Jack said. He kissed Sally on the head and the rag doll fell asleep against Jack.

Jack's ghost dog Zero floated over to them and draped a blanket over the couple. Jack petted his loyal friend's head and snuggled under the covers with his beloved Sally.

Jack closed his eye holes and drifted off to sleep.

It truly was a happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE! :)**


End file.
